6KO
by doomedpassion
Summary: xover with Flame of Recca...shonenai,genderbending, incest. changed the title from Untitled to 6KO all u gotta know
1. Chapter 1

Doomedpassion: I have no name for this fic yet…anyways…I'll take suggestions…

Untitled

This was Naruto's latest attempt to save Sasuke. He assembled a group of ninja, all of whom, he had gone to the academy with and two others. They were Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Lee Shi (Rock Lee in pinyin), Hanabishi Recca and Morino Idate. They got more than they thought they would.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee and Hinata opted for staying outside to take care of the "vermin" or rather the guards, while Naruto, Neji, Idate, Kiba and Idate went into the hideout. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee and Hinata had a pretty bad time against the guards, at least it was easier than the others. When they got inside though, Orochimaru and Kabuto had overpowered them.

"Hyukhyukhyuk. That was too easy. They fell into such an easy trap" laughed Orochimaru.

"You are right Orochimaru-sama. Shall we begin?"

Doomedpassion: short chapter…cliffy…MWAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

Doomedpassion: new name arrived…well I came up with one at last.

6KO

They had been overpowered by Orochimaru and Kabuto's new mindless zombies- the first and second kazekage because the first and second hokage had been dispatched by the third. They were put in a cage-Naruto had been dragged out first, after hours of complaining. Second, Recca, then Neji, Kiba, and Idate following in that order. They were merged with a demon and had a bit of Naruto's DNA infused with their own. They were drugged during the process. It turned the same had happened Sasuke and they would soon be cellmates.

Flashback

"Naruto, you know he won't come back, so why try again?"

"Shut up Neji, before you even start with the fate-crap!"

"Oh, Naruto is it that time of the month again?" teased Kiba. He was met by a huffy silence.

End Flashback

Now he knew why Naruto had been in such a mood that day. He realized that meant…he looked down and screamed for all his life was worth.

"Damn you! Orochi-snake, Kabuto-bastard!" They heard it all the way from the dungeons, sixteen floors down.

Doomedpassion: Naruto is already merging with Kyuubi. His physical and emotional state is already changing. Also, Naruto is not a dobe or a dumbass, he is a genius. In fact he is the Kazama prodigy, son of the Yondaime hokage. there were only two male heirs to the Kazama clan. They were Yondaime and Uzumaki Naruto. That is a story meant for another time. Here are the profiles. Sorry, had to make up some of the names of the demons.

Name: Naruto-Naruhime

Clan: Kazama

Demon: Kyuubi no Kitsune

Elements in control: wind, fire, light and darkness

Name: Sasuke-Sakuya

Clan: Uchiha

Demon: Usagi

Elements in control: wind, fire, earth and darkness

Name: Recca-Rei

Clan: Hokage

DemonSeiya no S**eiyuuki**

Elements in control: wind, fire, earth and light

Name: Neji-Namie

Clan: Hyuuga

Demon: Nibi no Nekomata

Elements in control: wind, water, earth and darkness

Name: Kiba-Kira

Clan: Inuzuka

Demon: Iname no Inu

Elements in control: wind, water, earth and light

Name: Idate-Izayoi

Clan:

Demon: **nezumi no hatsukanezumi**

Elements in control: water, earth, light and darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Doomedpassion: okay, so…Kiba was screaming…so onward…

6KO

Naruto and the others just woke because **someone** had been howling. "Kiba!"

"Um look at yourselves, notice anything different?"

"AH!" screamed everyone except Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. Neji and Sasuke's pride got in the way, but when Naruto went "Boo!" they screamed.

"Ha! Made you scream." said a triumphant blonde.

"I think we should escape."

"Wow, kiba, who would have thought of that?" Naruto said sarcastically. "When they bring the food, we make a break for it. Oh try to be quick and try not to do any fighting, since we are still drugged. So, you with me?"

The first person to say yes was Sasuke. They were all surprised by his sudden change of heart. "Tell us why." said Neji.

"Truth is…I acted the way I did because I was expected to…I mean being avenger. I overboard by joining Orochi-bastard, I guess, I want to do the things that I could have, if I let my guard down and try to be normal. I haven't really had much fun. Until, you came along Naru-chan." He added to make fun of Naruto, who pouted and mimed hitting him, hard on the head. "The truth is…I miss Konoha and you guys. Naruto's friendship and loyalty changed me. I realized it wasn't worth it…to give my life up for revenge…knowing what Orochimaru was going to do using my body and the sharingan…turns out, his new plan is to breed some sort of demon hybrid with us…if I ever have children, I want them to keep their innocence." cried Sasuke, bursting into tears.

"Um ok" they were surprised by what he no she said. "Well, you do have a point. I suppose this mission was a success…in a way."

"Don't be too happy about it, we still have to escape," said Naruhime sarcastically. Sorry, had to switch names in the middle, since…they are no longer male. 

"Don't worry, it's not impossible," said Sakuya. "If we work together and agree to the plan."

"So how do we escape?" asked Kira cocking her head.

"It shouldn't be a problem, since there is a Hyuuga, an Uchiha and a Kazama prodigy in this room or cell, to be exact. It can't be that hard," cried Naruhime.

"I thought the Kazama clan was wiped out."

"Me too."

"Wrong! There is still me," said a beaming Naruhime.

"How can we be wrong?"

"The Hekkai Genkai was only supposed to show in girls, that is why everybody thought he clan was extinct. There were too exceptions in the hekkai genkai, though: they were me and my father the Yondaime Hokage. As long as the blood of an Uchiha and a Hyuuga are combined with one of the male members of the Kazama Clan, it can rise back to its original power. That is why I am counting on you guys to find mates, so that your children can have babies with mine!" hyped Naruhime. "So we ready?"

Doomedpassion: that was long wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Doomedpassion: that was a long one, ne?

6KO

"So, you are going to tell us the full story, right?" asked Rei.

"That is a story for another time."

"Aw, too bad, I kinda wanted hear it myself." said Kabuto. He had crept up on them, while they had been talking.

"'kuso!"

"It looks like we need to make a break for it. No?"

"Kagegan-1st level. Sakuya, Neji! Most of us have low chakra level except for glasses-face over there." Pointing at Kabuto. "They should be easy enough to handle."

"I wanna have a go at glasses-face!" cried Sakuya.

"Um…no one's going to stop you."

"Uh…I'll just back away now." He backed right into the gate of the cell. "Oops. Heh-heh." As angry PMS-ing female demons advanced upon him.

Doomedpassion: will Kabuto survive or will he be torn apart by our heroines? Read the next chapter of 6KO. Toodaloo


	5. Chapter 5

Doomedpassion:let's see if kabuto survives

6KO

BOOM

They had escaped. It turned out Orochimaru was rather…ahem…attached to Kabuto. He had opted for taking care of him instead of chasing down the demon girls, who had decided to call themselves the 6KO (6 Kunoichi Organization. They would have to reregister to become konoichi of Konoha after they find their mates.

"Come on!" cried Sakuya, eager to get home.

"Coming, but first we have to clear thing out with Tsunade-baa-chan." Said Naruhime.

"But what about the surprise?" asked Rei.

"Baa-chan is the only one who will know of this at the moment."

"I like the way you think, Naru-chan, but I WANNA GO HOME" wailed Sakuya.

"We have to wait for the others to tell baa-chan that we are MIA, remember?" Said Namie.

"Why?"

"It's part of the surprise. Our true identities will only be revealed when each of us is mated and/or married." said Naruhime.

"Let's go now. We can't afford to waste time, we can go talk to her, now. After all, we are ahead of them." Said Namie.

"OK."

"Wow! Never thought you were so smart, Naruhime." Said Isayoi.

"Hn, there is a lot you do not know about me."

They walked a little distance away from the entrance.

"Kage-gan level two. I am going to create a portal to Hokage tower, so that no one will see us go in or out."

Just as they were about to get into the portal, "Stop! Intruders, who are you and what do you want?" cried Izumo, he and Kotetsu were readying themselves for battle.

"We are the 6KO. We would like to speak to your hokage," said Sakuya coolly.

"Never heard of you, but still…you could be sent by Orochimaru to crush Konoha." Said Kotetsu.

"Shut up Ko-ni, just let us see baa-chan,"

"N-naruto?" asked Kotetsu

Mmph

"You blew our cover, dobe."

"S-sasuke? What the hell happened to you?" asked Izumo.

"Come with us to see the hokage and we'll tell you. OK?" said Namie.

"Since I don't feel like walking…kage-gan level two." A portal appeared. It led right into the hokage's office.

Doomedpassion: that's it for today. Join our heroines in our next chapter as they tell Tsunade about their problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Doomedpassion: long time since I updated this fic.

6KO

Baa-chan we got to tell you something," said Naruhime.

"Nanda. What do you want?" Apparently the godaime hokage was sleeping again. "Naruto what are you doing in that form with…"

"…Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Idate and Recca. Being female and demon. Figured you'd ask that so…it started like this…" By the time she had finished the others were back.

Shikamaru knocked on the door. "Come in. I just finished with these girls here," said Fifth.

Shikamaru opened the door and was met with "Oooh. Who's that hottie?" A girl he didn't know was pointing at him. Shikamaru thought 'how troublesome'.

Doomedpassion: could not resist being stupid there. Oh well heheheh


	7. Chapter 7

Doomedpassion: WoOt

6KO

"As of now you have a new mission, Shikamaru and Shino," said Tsunade.

"How troublesome!"

"Hn."

"Your mission is to escort these girls from Konoha to the Sand. Since you are here Gaara, I would like you to help Shikamaru and his team. Dismissed."

"Nani!" Three jaws hit the ground.

"How troublesome!" "As the Kazekage, I have a lot of paperwork waiting for me at Suna." "…"

Their blatant refusals had been ignored. They soon changed their minds when they realized that their escorts were very pretty. The three most untouchable guys in Sunagakure and Konohagakure…were well, entranced and for the lack of a better word staring.

"Ahem" coughed Tsunade, it seemed that Naruhime's "little" mission was going well.

"Hello, my name is Naruhime. You may call me Naru-chan or Hime-chan, whichever you prefer." She held out her hand as if she wanted it to be kissed. When they did not she gestured at the other girls. "These are my friends, Izayoi, Sakuya, Kira, Namie and Rei. We may resemble human females, but we are demons. We do not have any money to pay you as we only escaped from Orochimaru's lair. We would aide you on any of your other missions if you choose to ask for help."

"Since you escaped from Orochimaru's lair, did you by any chance see our friends, Naruto and his crew. It's really hard to miss them as Naruto is a troublesome loudmouth."

"Is everything troublesome to you?" asked Naruhime. "And as for the answer to your question, I'm very sorry, we haven't."

Doomedpassion: bows before the audience "sankyu"


	8. Chapter 8

Doomedpassion: Onward…yippie

6KO

As the month grew short, Naru, Namie and Kira were closer to gaining mates. In fact the Kazekage figured Naru out. He now knew her motives, but he did not tell the others, since it was not his secret. He decided to mate with her anyways. After all, the girl or Naruto did help him change his ways for the better.

Namie and Kira had a decidedly harder time trying to win their mates over. They even had to use the art of seduction, which well, did not seem to work at first. They gave up the attempts that proved useless and opted for confessing. However, the boys were wondering when they would come clean. After that they mated anyway, well, after some nagging and direct orders from the Hokage.

"You got us damned worried, you troublesome women!" cried Shikamaru.

"So you admit you were worried. You do care, Shika-kun."

"Maa," said Shikamaru. "I do if it's not too troublesome to."

Doomedpassion: new chappie coming right up…I wonder why I am still uploading such a dismal fic…oh well…


	9. Chapter 9

6KO

The female demons decided that it was time to tell the others who they really were. The people from their graduating class were invited to a party, where they had confessed.

"About time," said Temari, slapping her brother on the back. "He always did have the hots for you, Naru-chan."

"Really?" a blush crept up Naruhime's porcelain white cheeks.

"Yep. I can't believe you never told us. I mean you guys were already mated."

"Oh…um…"

"It's okay, though I am jealous that Neji got Shikamaru."


	10. Chapter 10

6KO

During the time that Kira and Namie were struggling to convince potential mates to mate with them, Naruhime was helping others (Sakuya, Rei and Izayoi) gain mates.

"The Akatsuki, are you crazy?" cried Sakuya.

"No, all three of you are in love with Akatsuki members. I am certain that they are the ones for you," said Naruhime. "You know once you miss this chance, you have to wait another few hundred to thousand years. You know that right? Besides, once you find mates, Orochimaru would find it harder to get you."

"Oh…um…okay? But how are we doing this anyway?" said Izayoi.

"Don't worry about it. I know their leader(s). I'll talk to them about your predicament. They'll understand. Since they are a band of mercenaries, we'll be fine as long as I pay. You know the plan right?"

"You remember what they did to Gaara, right?" said Rei.

"Yes," said Naruhime sadly. "…circumstances exceptional."

"What is your relation to their leaders?" asked Sakuya.

"Truth is, they are my and Gaara's fathers." She turned away from them.

Everyone gasped and stared.

"I should have known," stated Shikamaru. He and Namie were mated by now. "Oh well. It's a troublesome piece of information…to think that one of the hokages and kazekages would do illegal things, after their supposed deaths."

"Shut up, Shikamaru. Stop insulting my father and father-in-law," said Naruhime. "Besides, I have to show you guys something."

Naruhime led them to towards the Hokage Tower. "There are records of every single missing-nin and dead nin from Konoha. What I am about to show you will not leave the Tower okay? This is information about Yondaime, Uchiha Itachi nand Rokusho Aoi. It will explain some of the things that you don't know."

It read…

Uchiha Clan Murder: The Yondaime sent an unnamed member of the ANBU to exterminate the Uchiha Clan, except for Sasuke and Itachi. However, Itachi did the job himself, when the ANBU member disappeared. It is said that Itachi had killed him. The reason Yondaime ordered the Uchiha Clan to have be exterminated was that the clan had become corrupted by Orochimaru. The elders and even Itachi and Sasuke's parents were willing to hand Sasuke over to him.

"Oh, aniki, you're so stupid. Why did you do it? You could have stayed with me!" said Sakuya.

"Keep reading," said Naruhime.

Soon after he joined the Akatsuki, which had been formed the day after Naruto's birth. Orochimaru and Itachi were the first to join. Some years had passed and Orochimaru took Kabuto with him and left.

"So that's what it was," said Sakuya. "Stupid aniki."

\

"Its part of the past now, but it sets everything else up. We should live life to the fullest. Everybody makes mistakes, ne?" said Naruhime.

"Rokusho Aoi's defection: Knowing that he would not be accepted, as he wanted to pursue a relationship between himself and his student, he thought to defect. Knowing that he would be pursued and to cut ties with his ever faithful student, Morino Idate, he stole the weapons of Hokages and …you guys should know the rest," said Naruhime, reading off the scrolls.

"Now what?" said Izayoi.

"We lure the Akatsuki into our trap," smirked Naruhime.

"Nanda!" cried Rei.

"It's not my fault, Ero-sennin suggested it," said Naruhime, putting her hands up.


	11. Chapter 11

6KO

Three female demons travelled to Sunagakure. They were going to complete their plan to mate with the ones they loved. Gaara had vehemently refused to be a party to the plan and would not allow his mate-wife, to contact or hire the Akatsuki.

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki Lair (current, god knows where)

"What the hell," said Itachi. "Leader-sama, this is too easy a mission. Something is wrong. Sunagakure's own ninja could take care of it."

"Besides, they don't pay much," said Kurei.

"Your foster father left you in my care, Kurei. Remember that. The only thing you need to know is that I am authorizing this mission because of my connection to our customer."

"You mean the Kazekgage hired us for this mission?" said Aoi.

"No his wife did," said their other leader.

"Who is she?" asked Kurei.

"See for yourself." A beautiful tall blonde girl with long legs, shiny blue eyes and a dazzling smile was standing in doorway. On her head were two fox-like ears. "I am the current Rukodaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Huh?" said Itachi.

CUT: A/N: sorry for the ocness of the characters. END CUT

"Anyways, these demons could be the effects of Orochimaru's experiments. I thought you could help me catch them, since you are familiar with Orochimaru. Besides, they are causing problems in Suna. I know, my husband would rather you not be at Suna due to past circumstances, but we really need your help."

"Wow, she's one crazy bitch, to think we would help her," muttered Deidara.

"My daughter is **not** crazy," declared one of the leaders aka Yondaime.

"She's your daughter?" asked Sasori, incredulously.

"Yes."

"So what other secrets, do you have?" asked Kisame.

"That is not your concern," said Yondaime. They don't know he is, but they will because…

"He's the Yondaime hokage," said Naruhime. She smiled innocently, but it didn't meet her eyes, which were sparkling mischeviously. "and your other leader is my father-in-law, one of the Kazekages. I just don't recall which. Oh well…Gaara will tell me or I just have to ask right now, but since daddy dearest is getting mad I think I should just run."

"You know, you're really long winded, jinchuuriki," said Kisame.

Thwack

"OW! That's not fair," whined Kisame.

"…" The Yondaime removed his mask. He looked as good as he used to. "Daddy," cried Naruhime. She latched on to him. He just sighed. "I thought you wanted to get the job done."

"I never got to know you besides, I think you should go home, when this is over. You know?"

"Yeah and get killed. No thanks."

Pout. Chibi eyes. Twitch. "Argh alright. That means the Akatsuki will be disbanded when this mission is over. Enjoy whatever time you have left. You can either keep together or go home…to be killed, unless, you have connections…"

Meanwhile at the gates of Sunagakure

The female demons smirked at one another. Who should their victims be? No. The more random the better.

"Halt, who goes there?" cried the guard.

"You'll find out sooner or later, no?" said Sakuya. She became the leader of the trio as Naruhime was meeting with the Akatsuki.

Their first victim was the guard. He alter reported that he had been tortured by a bunch of demon women. He told the Kazekage that he couldn't recall ltheir faces, though he remembered the ears they had on their head. He concluded that they were rogue demons because he did not want to offend the Hokage of Konoha, who was the Kazekage's wife. Among this report, twenty eight others were filed. The truth was that these people had only been drugged with hallucinogens that caused injuries and semi-logical memories to form, when the dreamer believes in them.

Doomedpassion: that's it for now…


	12. Chapter 12

6KO

"All the marks of the attacks were seen on the victims, so it wasn't a hoax, plus the attacks were during the night of the full moon. What do you make of this?" asked the Yondaime.

"I don't know, but I know that during the day they can look like anything and anyone. That's why we should begin quickly. My mate-husband wants it to be taken care of quickly. He doesn't want the reputation of Sunagakure to sink even more than it already has."

After some muttering between the members of the Akatsuki, Kurei said "We think you know something about these female demons."

"Me? I just hear this from my husband. You can't seriously be accusing me of treason?" asked Naruhime incredulously.

"Hn, whatever. We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough," said Itachi.

'_Maybe the bottom will swallow you whole.'_ Naruhime smirked.

A few days later, in Suna, Sakuya, Rei and Izayoi stiffened. They could feel the chakra of the Akatsuki duo and Rokusho Aoi (who had been hired to help the Akatsuki, on this occasion) getting closer, though they were still quite far away. They sighed, somewhat relieved that it was all going according to the plan.

They busied themselves, disguising as kunoichi of Suna. Sakuya wore her new hitai like Haruno Sakura. She wore a tank top with fish net sleeves attached and shorts. No Uchiha fan to be seen. Izayoi wore hitai around her neck. She wore a long tank top with frills at the hem, with a pair of leggings. Rei wore a Chinese styled outfit with shoulder-less sleeves. Her hitai was around her waist. The three girls did not have long to wait, after they met the guards. The Akatsuki duo and Rokusho Aoi landed smoothly on their feet.

"We'll show you around a bit and take you to see our Kazekage," offered Izayoi. She didn't take her eyes off Rokusho Aoi, her ex-teacher.

After they had declined the tour, the girls led them to Gaara's office. Naruhime was already there. She and Gaara were standing there waiting.

"Each of you will be paired up with one of these three girls to complete the investigation," said Gaara, impassively. "This is my wife's suggestion. If you have complaints, talk to her."

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Rei. I like to eat and have fun, playing pranks on my fellow kunoichi. This is Izayoi and Sakuya. They are both very quiet and reserved. I make up for it all the time." The girl was bouncing off the wall. "I think we will get along just fine." Gaara rubbed his temples. He could not believe it. His wife had actually managed to convince him to do this.

"Hn," said Kurei.

"Let's go!" The girl punched the air.

Doomedpassion: well that's it…


	13. Chapter 13

6KO

They walked to the hospital in Suna. They were in the psychological ward. The girls walked ahead leading the three males. When they were close to each patient, they stuttered "Y-you…"

"We couldn't get anything done because they thought we were the demons that attacked them, so that's where you come in," said Sakuya.

"They couldn't give us any intelligible answers," said Izayoi.

"…" said Aoi. "This is not my department."

Itachi activated his Sharigan. He followed the victim's journey from routine to the attack. What he found was completely unheard of. If he didn't see it through the eyes of the man, he would have disbelieved the situation. The men had been knocked out and drugged. "I believe these men, had been drugged. These drugs induce visions that the administrator(s) suggest to the victims. They were led to believe that they were tortured and raped by demonesses," said Itachi.

"Ne, you are good at this, but not good enough, aniki," said Sakuya smirking.

"It was our mission to find our mates. We lured you here with the help of the Kazekage and his mate," said Rei, who was no longer wearing her hyperactive mask.

The true forms of the demonesses were showing.

"We lied. We led everyone to believe that we were kept at Orochimaru's liar, even after we've escaped. We were desperate. Mating season takes place once every millennium…and it was a chance that we couldn't miss," said Izayoi. Their eyes were hungry.

The Akatsuki duo and Rokusho Aoi feared the three 'girls', though they have never feared anything before.

"You're afraid," sneered Sakuya. "Weakness isn't what we want in our mates, only in our prey. But the funny thing is, you used to call us weak." She took out a kunai, and poised it in front of Itachi's face. He twitched, but did not shrink back. She pulled it away, just as it was about to cut into Itachi's nose. She brought it to her long luxurious hair. Then ends fell to the floor. The others cut their hair as well.

The three males stared with dropped jaws at the display of familiar faces before them. They tried not to laugh too nervously. They had caused these 'girls' to develop grudges on them. There was hell to pay, if they were mated with these 'avengers'.

The three 'girls' looked at the three males. They smirked, when they saw the fear increase. The 'girls' looked at each other. Upon their features were triple sadistic smirks and evil glints in the eyes. 'Of all the things to learn from Orochimaru,' though the three males. They broke into sweat. They began backing away when…

"Itachi-ni! I missed you so much! Please stay with me! Forever and ever and ever! Pwetty pwease!" With big watery eyes, Sakuya looked desperate. Actually, she was having fun giving Itachi a heart attack. Her face was inching closer…and closer…to his.

Itachi P.O.V.

The way she's looking at me. I don't know how to refuse that look. I thought I left my heart behind. Maybe…I should stay…perhaps there is some innocence left…I may have been a spy in the Akatsuki, but there is no reason for me not to leave…

End P.O.V.

"Aniki please! Waaaaaaaaaah! Your so mean!" The tears were dripping now.

"Hn."

"You really don't want me," pout. She was hiding her nervousness.

"You really want to mate with a criminal like me?"

"Hai, aniki. That way I can be with you forever and ever." She hugged him.

"I can't say no to that."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"Um…yeah," said Izayoi looking at Rei.

Kurei and Aoi looked at each other. There was no way they were going to offer anything, unless the other was going to first. They stared at each other, an hour passed. The others just looked at them. The silence was broken by a loud sneeze. Both Kurei and Aoi blinked. They turned around to find…Rei standing there. Her hands were covering her mouth and nose. She smiled at them nervously.

The Kazekage was standing there behind them, upside down. "The both of you will mate at the same time. Both of you are afraid to mate. You tried to challenge the other to go first, in staring contest. Both of you lost your concentration at the same time. I suggest you get a room, after seeing the Uchiha-couple." His voice was monotone, but you could tell that he was trying hard either not to puke or to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

6KO

—A week later—

"You're wanted by the Kazekage. All of you," shouted Temari. "Hurry up." She grumbled under her breath "My brother is such a brat! Making me his messenger ha!"

—At his office—

"Mission complete, no?" said the Kazekage.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," said all.

"I knew it! With the right invitation, everything could be set in motion!" cried Naruhime. A happy tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "By the way, you have a month to get married and make things official."

"Dismissed," said the Kazekage.

—Leaving the Kazekage's office—

"A month? What the hell's with that?" said Kurei.

"Who knows," said Rei.

—Later—

"Sakuya-san!"

"Sakura?" said Sakuya.

"How do you know me? Never mind, there are Akatsuki camping outside Konoha…"  
She stopped abruptly when she noticed Itachi and two other males with Rei and Izayoi. "Eh?"

"Let's see Naruhime, she'll explain everything."

All Konoha, shinobi, elders and even the civilians were gathered at the Hokage tower. On the balcony, stood a beautiful blonde-the Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Sand trio.

"Hokage-sama! What is the meaning of this?"

"I vowed I would become Hokage, no? I bet you are wondering what I am saying. The team that was captured by Orochimaru escaped...with Sasuke. But they will never be the same. Tsunade-baa-chan will fill you in with the details."

Those called to the meeting stared. The Rukodaime Hokage, Naruhime, was Naruto in his oroike no jutsu.

"When they came back, they came and told me the truth. They were experimented with during their stay with Orochimaru. They were turned into demons and have had the oroike no jutsu sealed into them, or at least that was what I thought, until I realized that Orochimaru had actually infused the Kyuubi's chakra with the chakra of other demons then implanted that into their bodies. Fox demons usually disguise themselves as females of the same race as their prey, to lure them into security. Their medical records are here. I found I was unable to return them to their human forms. When Naruto returned, I made her Hokage and she took the name Naruhime, apparently unable to give up reminders of the past. I chose Naruto due to his courage, loyalty and strength. These are the same qualities as that of the deceased Yondaime."

'It couldn't be the monster should have died.' 'We are lucky to have Naruto as Suna is to have Gaara.' These were the contradictory thoughts of the villagers, shinobi and the elders.

"By the way," said Naruhime to the villagers. "I would like to reintroduce to you someone you already know, Kazama Arashi a.k.a. Pein no Akatsuki (Pein of the Akatsuki-I think…don't quote me on that one)."

Doomedpassion: This is it. I will not be fixing this ever. I just wanted to get this done and posted.


End file.
